This invention relates to a channel selector, and particularly a UHF channel selector suitable for use in a television receiver.
In conventional channel selectors for a UHF television receiver wherein the channel selector has about 70 channels to select, a channel selector shaft employs a click-stop mechanism for stopping a variable capacitor shaft at a roughly tuned position and a fine tuning means is manipulated each time a desired channel has been selected. Therefore, with known arrangements channel selection is time consuming and requires a certain degree of skill for accurate tuning.
Since a UHF channel selector must cover so many channels, the use of a conventional channel selector having an auxiliary variable capacitor for memorizing fine tuning for each channel, would result in the size of the channel selector being extremely large.